Sands of Time
by TheInkOfLife
Summary: When seven students are transported to another space and time, can they overcome the obstacles and see through the surface? Humor and Romance with a bit of Angst!


A/N: Welcome to my story! So pleased you could attend... now for the formalities!  
  
DISCLAIMER- Good grief, people, I don't own the godforsaken story. Do you really think I'd be posting this here if I did?  
  
Okay, on with the show!  
  
*** Harry Potter tossed in his sleep, flinging restlessly from one side to the other, tangeling himself in the scarlet sheets of his bed. Dreams of red, slit-like eyes and pale, fleshless hands plauged his sleep. Images of a dead Cedric Diggory, a withering Wormtail, and the shocked, stony face of Sirius Black tourtured him to no end. Falling deeper into depression with the passing of every day was inevitable to Harry, and everyone knew it. He had become limp, almost lifeless, faced with reality- when Voldermort died, so Harry would slowly perish with him. At the rate he was going, he would be lucky to see his next birthday- the year he turned eighteen and became, legally, of age. Under the image of a seventeen year old boy was a mind filled with dark troubles and weary thoughts. Harry was waiting for- almost welcoming- the final leg of the race, the final meeting of evil itself that he had avoided for so long... he wanted to die. Falling into black nothingness, his body went still and his breathing slowed. Harry was gone.  
  
*** Ginny Weasley hurridley wiped the tears from her eyes and tried as hard as she could to regulate her breathing back to normal. She sat up in her four- poster, resolute. She would not sleep tonight. "I don't suppose that what happens to me every night after i close my eyes could be considered sleeping, anyway.." she murmered to herself. The face of Tom Riddle, coldly beautiful, entranced her, weakened her. Blood on her hands, feathers on her robe, all incriminated her and screamed her insanity. Almost mechanically, she pulled out from under her pillow a picture she had stolen from Colin Creevy. In it was a boy, almost a man, with jet-black hair and green eyes that mesmerized her. Harry Potter stood with his two best friends, waving and smiling happily to Ginny. Despite herself, she smiled through her tears. The thoughts of a "jaded love" sprung in her head as she surveyed the picture. It was worn along the edges and stained with tears. Closing her brown eyes, and the door to her heart, Ginny Weasley made a resolution- She would never fall in love.  
The door opened quietly, and Ginny peered over the edge of her four- poster, trying desperatly to muffle her sobs. A soft voice filled the room, one she knew all too well. It was that of her best friend, Katie Reddyes, a newly discovered witch. For some reason, Katie's powers had come late, but she easily caught up in her studies at the school. Her sense of humor and almost supernatural understanding had drawn Ginny to her almost immediatly. However, at this moment Katie was the last person she wanted to see. Ginny knew how pensive she must be at this moment and Katie's insight would only make her easier to read. Her fears were confirmed when Katie had a seat on the edge of the bed, and promptly said "him again?"  
And so Ginny talked. *** Ron Weasley sat, gazing contentedly at the face in the armchair across from him. Asleep in the cozy commen room, Hermione Granger's brown, bushy hair cascaded over her shoulders. The flickering flames illuminated her soft features and relaxed, dreamy smile. She looked so perfect, like an angel... beautiful in every way. If she only knew... knew how he felt when she accidentally brushed her hand against his at breakfast, as she scolded him for not doing his Potions essay when he could tell she was trying to suppres a smile the whole time. If she only knew the way his heart jumped at those moments, how he felt like he could fly. Gods, she was amazing...  
" You could just tell her how you feel, you know." A hand on his shoulder and a soft voice behind him made him jump. He turned to see the face of Josie Flain. He loved Josie, loved her like a sister. She had transfered from Beaubuxton at the beginning of 7th year and they had bonded immediatly. She looked a little like Hermione, with her soft features and dark brown eyes, so dark they were almost black.  
He looked at her and shook his head. She sighed, but smiled at him. "There's nothing wrong with liking her, Ron." Ron looked at her, seemed to study her for a moment, then said something softly so that it was almost a whisper- "Sing." And Josie sang. She sang of love and hope, of the pain of yesterday and the promise of tomorrow. As the last clear note echoed the commen room, simultaneously Hermione stopped breathing, Ron's head rolled to one side in his chair, and Josie swayed and fell to the floor. None of them moved.  
  
*** Across the school, in a dormitory full of silver, green, and black, ice- blue eyes glazed over and the heir to evil itself ceased to breathe. Seven students, all unknowing and unsuspecting, left the Earth...and entered another.  
  
***  
  
Oh, it's mystifying, is it not? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please do review! I'd like to have at least 5 reviews before I move on... but as many as you can give would be lovely. Any comments or *constructive* criticism is welcome, just email me at brunettebabe2160@hotmail.com! Oh, and if they're flames, don't bother... i'm already well-done! -Special thanks to Katelyn for her help on this story! :P! 


End file.
